A balloon catheter is one type of medical device that can be introduced into the body to treat various conditions. For example, the balloon catheter can be used to treat conditions of the heart (such as in balloon coronary angioplasty or stent delivery) or to treat non-vascular conditions (such as obstructions of the gall bladder or bile duct).
A balloon catheter typically includes an elongated shaft and an inflatable balloon carried by the shaft. The shaft includes a lumen in fluid communication with the interior of the balloon. During use, the balloon is in a deflated condition so that it can be delivered through a narrow, tortuous path to a target site. At the target site, the balloon can be inflated by introducing a fluid, such as a liquid or a gas through the lumen of the shaft and into the balloon. Subsequently, the balloon catheter can be removed by removing the fluid, thereby deflating the balloon and withdrawing the catheter.
In stent delivery, a stent is compacted onto the balloon and transported to a target site. Upon reaching the site, the balloon can be expanded, thereby deforming and fixing the stent at a predetermined position (e.g., in contact with the vessel wall). The balloon can then be collapsed and withdrawn.